Temperature - Teaser
by Majestic War
Summary: A little snippet of what is gonna come in the next Elsword fic I'll release along with Innocence Chapter 6. It's a romantic/sensual scene with two of the main characters, both Vampires-Regulus Derelicta Sunt, and Claudia von Sabre. Enjoy.


**Majestic: 'Ight, so, what's up, guys? I'm...working...on Innocence Chapter 6, and also a new Elsword fic called Temperature (You'll see why when I get the first chapter out)! So, this little blurb of words is a teaser from the actual story, featuring Regulus Derelicta Sunt (Prince of the Forsaken Ones; it's Latin), my newest OC! Anyways, enj-**

**Elsword: So, is it called Temperature 'cause there are a lot of steamy scenes in the story?**

**Aisha: -Stabs Elsword with his own sword- Shut up, pervert.**

**Majestic: Actually...Elsword read a portion of my mind...so yes. **

**Aisha: -Points sword at Majestic- Not you, too.**

**Majestic: Aisha, don't deny it. You're really a pervert who enjoys reading yaoi and watching loli movies.**

**Aisha: FUUUUUUU-**

**Majestic: I don't own Elsword, cause if I did, Aisha wouldn't exist in terms of PvP!**

* * *

"Ahhhh, it's so cold..." Claudia almost hissed, her scarlet eyes darting around the room in anxiety, near-frozen hands clutching her forearms in a vain, desperate attempt to keep warm. She leaned backwards, allowing her forehead to hit the hardwood floor with a soft thud.

"Regggullluussssss~" She called, annoyed that he hadn't appeared for the past three seconds.

"What?" He answered, his voice sounding close, albeit the fact that he wasn't near her.

She could hear his feet brushing softly against the ground as he neared her, and stared blankly at the pair of golden-hued irises and oval-shaped raven-black pupils.

"What do you want?" He asked bluntly, his voice showing no sign of concern, his face holding that never-leaving smirk.

"I'm cold. Warm me up." Regulus raised an eyebrow in mock surprise, and asked,

"How?"

"What do you mean how? There's only one way, moron." Claudia scoffed, tension builiding in the air as she became increasingly annoyed with his lazy behavior.

"Claudia. There's multiple ways to 'warm you up.' I could get you a jacket or a portable heater, or I could do what we used to do, or I could-"

"Just pick something, moron!" Claudia snapped, her index finger slamming into Regulus' forehead.

He reeled backwards, his body hitting the ground.

"Ow."

"You know what, Regulus? Just do the traditional way." Claudia replied, sighing, hints of exasperation audible in her voice.

"The traditional way...Are you sure?"

"Honestly, I'm cold, so just make me warm already! Are you a retard or something?" Regulus stared blankly at her, before replying,

"You know, there's always other options." Before Claudia could sigh in exasperation, Regulus continued, "But then again..." He rose to his feet, and glanced back at her briefly.

"So, let's walk through it."

Regulus offered a hand to Claudia, who grabbed it, reluctance hidden somewhere in her features. He hoisted her upright, and then placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Regulus...what the hell are you doing?" Claudia inquired, glaring at his hands on her shoulders.

Regulus stared back, his golden eyes beginning to glow. He raised an eyebrow in mock surprise, and an ominous feeling was sent throughout Claudia's body as he answered,

"What does it look like? I'm warming you up."

And that having been said, no further words were spoken in the next minute or so. Regulus sent his lips crashing wildly against hers, causing her to squirm against him in surprise, but to no avail, as his grip was strong. He pulled away as hastily as he had begun, and took note that Claudia was breathing heavily.

"Regulus...What the hell? Do you have any idea what that kind of thing will do to a girl? And you call that 'warming you up?' That's kissing, you bastard!"

He shrugged lazily, his golden eyes glowing, a mischevious spark hidden in those dazzling irises. "Should I care?"

Claudia's face was tinged pink, and as she arched her back to lean into him, she whispered,

"You're an asshole."

Regulus grinned, canines flashing brightly, eyes glowing brighter than ever before. "I know."

His lips found hers swiftly, and crashed furiously against hers, seeking for some sign of acceptance. His hands that once rest on her shoulders trailed down to entangle with her own, fingers winding erratically around one another. Regulus broke the kiss, his golden eyes gleaming, his breathing quick and expelled in short puffs of air.

"Are you still cold?" Both crimson and gold eyes contained a hidden lust behind each steady gaze. Regulus knew what was coming.

"I'm cold. Warm me up, Regulus." He trailed his hands down to her hips, caressing her body almost lovingly.

"Gladly."


End file.
